


i bowl you over; bowl me over

by livelovehump



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2017-10-15 08:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/158784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livelovehump/pseuds/livelovehump
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“How?  You’re one of the most talented people I know.  How are you so horrible at this?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	i bowl you over; bowl me over

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://oi54.tinypic.com/o8gu1t.jpg) prompt at the mccoy_chapel comment fic [meme](http://community.livejournal.com/mccoy_chapel/92076.html). Although it didn't have a title, but I decided to use lyrics from "Score Tonight" from Grease 2. Those crazy Enterprise blueprints? They totally say there's a bowling alley on the ship. This amuses me so beware the crack. Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.

He couldn’t help but just look on in horror. There was no doubt that Christine Chapel was one of the most talented people he knew. Two years had proven that to him. She was sharp as a tack, funny (in an truly funny way), and determined. She could cook; she was absolutely fantastic in bed. And she’d once gotten herself and two frightened ensigns out of some clusterfuck (the details he was still sketchy on) on Malindi VII.

But he’d just come to the realization that Christine couldn’t bowl worth a damn. They were alone in here so it wasn’t even like it was performance anxiety from people milling around. She was just _bad_. He blinked as her ball went into the gutter... _again_. “How? You’re one of the most talented people I know. How are you so horrible at this?”

Christine’s brow was furrowed in thought before she shrugged, “Well, it’s supposed to be _fun_ not the life and death situation I know you’re about to make out of it.”

He was not taking this too seriously. “It’s a tournament, Christine. It’s serious.”

She gave him The Look. “So this means I’m not allowed on medical’s bowling team?”

“Sorry, but hell no. I’ve got Jim on one team and he’ll find some way to cheat. Spock on another and he’ll find someway to logic the hell out of bowling... Chekov’s probably the same now that I think about it.”

She actually started to laugh at him. “But mostly the Captain and Commander Spock, right?”

He didn’t reply. Because... Yes, he very much wanted to beat both of them... badly. Christine obviously took his silence for an affirmative, but she did briefly get a mischievous flash in her eyes.

She plopped down in the seat next to him. “If you’re so _awesome_ at this, prove it. Cause I sure haven’t seen any evidence that you should be in charge of this anyway.”

“Fine.” He stood up and Christine happily tossed her feet up in the vacated chair to watch him. He was carefully lining up his shot and was just about to release the ball when he heard in a calm, stilted voice:

“Doctor McCoy your posture and form are highly irregular for the activity you are about to partake in.”

Gutter ball.

He turned around astounded and a tad annoyed. “Was that _Spock_?”

Christine laughed. “Yeah, it wasn’t very good, was it?” she asked sounding like she really didn’t care it if was or not. “Would you prefer if I attempted trash talking like the captain next?”

“I’d _really_ prefer it if you didn’t,” he replied knowing it was fruitless since she had that ridiculously cheeky smile on her face. She waved a hand as if to tell him to try again, but he wasn’t going to if she had something planned.

“Don’t be a baby, just go.” She sounded a tad exasperated.

So with a final glare he lined up his shot only to hear:

“Bones! Bones, Bones, BONES, Bones. Bo-ones! B-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-b-ONES!”

He simply just dropped the ball. “And what the hell is that?” he questioned turning around to see her hands still around her mouth like a megaphone.

“Hey, my Spock may be bad,” she defended, “but the captain would do that. Repeatedly. Until you dropped the ball in frustration, threw it into another lane, or your head just exploded from sheer annoyance.”

“Are you trying to prove something?”

She stood up and walked up to him shaking her head. “Yes, if you can’t bowl with me _pretending_ to be them. How the hell will you do it when they’re actually in the same room? Face it, you’re just as useless as I am at this stupid game.”

He shot her a bit of a look. “No, I’m distracted because you’re _ridiculous_.”

She waved him off. “Oh, I could have been so much worse just then!”

“Really, how?”

“Well, the first thing that really popped into my head was, ‘Bo-ones!’” she started in a whiny singsong voice before dramatically pointing downstairs, “‘Everything down there is itchy and burning again!’”

Alright so he really couldn’t help the laugh that escaped him at that, and he couldn’t help but laugh harder when Christine could no longer hold her serious face for a second longer and burst into a fit of giggles herself. The longer it went on the harder it was to stop.

“You’re insane,” he finally managed to choke out.

“You love it,” she replied stepping up to him swiftly for a quick kiss. They didn’t do PDA, not really, but there wasn’t anyone else around. So he pulled her back quickly for another. “Let’s get of here,” she suggested after.

“Nah,” he teased, “first I’m going to attempt to show you what _you_ look like attempting this. It’s horrifying.”


End file.
